


荒野蔷薇

by 2water



Series: 荒野蔷薇 [1]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 电影背景，改结局，Alpha格蕾丝x未分化Omega丹妮Alpha发情热
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Series: 荒野蔷薇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539637
Kudos: 30





	荒野蔷薇

Dani站在天井边缘注视着Rev-9的金属骨骼在电磁脉冲发射器作用下，逐渐燃烧融化成为黑色的残壳。

“哐”的一声，一只破损暴露银色机械的手抓上地面，Dani倒抽冷气连退两步，看清是挂在下面的Carl爬了回来。Sarah咂舌，弯腰拉住他的胳膊用力拽他上来。

“滚回你家人身边去，趁着我还没后悔。”银发妇人转身不再看他。

Dani无奈又感激地笑着耸耸肩，半跳起来用力拥抱这个高大强壮，被岁月打磨沧桑的机器人。直到男人开着破烂小吉普缓缓离开，她才回身去查看能量耗尽倒在废墟里的金发女人。

“Grace，你还好吗？！”女孩冲到对方身边，两只小手包住她泛红的脸颊。高热的体温传到皮肤，几乎要烫伤她的掌心。汗水浸透了女人的背心，金发结成缕粘在前额，那双浅蓝色的眸子泛着水色，眼角是不正常的红。她胸脯剧烈起伏，喘得像是要断气。“老天，你又烧起来了......”

她回头示意Sarah过来帮她，俩人架起已经几乎失去意识的Grace艰难地挪动，“我们需要尽快找到最近的药店，Grace这次的情况好像特别糟糕。”

好在运气还不错，她们找到了大坝的停车场，开出去不到一个小时，便遇到一个小镇，Sarah熟练地撬开药店玻璃门，又带她们潜入一间无人的小屋。

一针补给剂下去，Grace的脱水和昏迷有了些许好转，嘟嘟囔囔进入浅眠。Dani放下心来，到浴室简单冲了个澡。泥污混着血迹顺水流在白色瓷砖地上打转，有她的，也有Grace的。惊魂未定的强烈情绪袭击了她娇小的身躯，Dani蹲下抱着腿，在水声掩盖下痛痛快快哭了一场。

披着毛巾回到房间，却看到Sarah正抱着胳膊低头打量Grace，眉头紧锁。“她还是烧得厉害。”

“什么？”女孩走过去摸摸Grace额头，却激得对方呢喃出一声含糊的“Dani...”。  
Dani有些手足无措，她找出屋子冰箱里为数不多的冰块儿，再次费力地拖着Grace高大的身子进了浴缸。凉水没过肩膀，冰块儿磕碰着发出清脆的声响，可是Grace的温度依然降不下来，长手长脚地蜷在浴缸里，委委屈屈的模样。

Sarah抱着手臂若有所思地看了一会儿，突然上前摸索到Grace后颈。女人猛地惊醒，翻身而起的水花炸了两人一身，她摇摇晃晃，像麻醉失效的狮子，迷蒙的视线逐渐尖锐，锁定猎物一般紧盯住Dani，待看清电子视野中是Dani缩起肩膀受惊的模样，又强迫自己甩甩头，金发洒下一地水珠，抬头时好像又清醒了一点，后退到浴缸另一端让两人别靠近，不用管她。

“哼~”Sarah发出玩味的轻笑，“看来军团像天网一样把你们搞得足够惨。”

“什么意思？”Dani扬起脸诧异地看着银发女人。

“人工智能造成的毁灭性伤害会让人类遭受近乎灭绝的打击，种族为了延续分化出了第二性别，天网所在的未来也发生了同样的事情。不管她原本就是还是被改造成了Alpha，现在发情期到了，信息素紊乱，但是现世根本还没出现ABO分化，没有Omega，更没有抑制剂，只能让她自己熬了。”Sarah说着就抓起Dani手臂拉住她往外走。“放心，不会死的，就是难受点儿。”

这个信息量有点过大，墨西哥姑娘被懵懵懂懂拽到门口了才消化，“抑制剂，有办法配吗？”“不能。”“那Omega有什么……”“主要作用是被操的。”“……”Dani停下，不忍心地回头看看浴缸中受折磨的Grace，“……一定是要Omega才可以吗？”

“……你不会是想……”Sarah上下打量Dani，后者垂下头，没敢看她，内心一番天人交战，最后轻轻叹了口气，“我没法丢下她不管，哪怕能让她好受那么一点，一点也行。”  
“你确定吗？现在的你只是个普通人，而她是个被改造过的Alpha，你的身体根本承受不住。”

Dani昂起头，伸手把额前的头发都拢到了肩后，“这一路过来，如果不是Grace，我早就死了。她救了我那么多次，也总让我为她做点什么。”她对上Sarah的眼睛，如此的坚定。  
小年轻的爱情啊……Sarah在心里呕了一下，抬手拍拍小姑娘肩膀，“你不知道发情期的Alpha有多可怕，我可不想我们辛辛苦苦战胜了Rev-9，结果最后结局是你被Grace日死在床上。”  
Dani脸骤然爆红，“喂！！！”  
“24小时之后我再回来，祝你好运。”Sarah说完，头也不回地径直推门出去了。

Dani折回浴室里，Grace已经又迷迷糊糊瘫进水里了，眉头深深地皱起，打湿的头发一绺一绺黏在前额，她试探地唤着人名字，“Grace?"，没反应，又唤了几声，直到人嗯了一声回应，才小心翼翼伸手摸上人额头——呼，还好，没咬她。  
她闭上眼睛，像是下了一个决心，然后抬腿跨入浴缸，带着毅然决然的勇气。  
冷水冻得她直哆嗦，可Grace的身体是火热的，掌心的温度烫得吓人。她将Alpha揽进怀里，学着Sarah的样子去摸她的后颈，虽然她并不明白这意味着什么。  
可是这一次Grace却完全没有应激反应，反而温顺地更为贴近，甚至下意识地偏头磨蹭她的脖颈，鼻尖一拱一拱的，像在找什么东西。  
Dani被弄得有点痒，抬手捂住了脖子。  
Grace眼神疑惑，然后对上Dani困惑的眼神，她清醒过来。  
这到底不是她的Dani。

她坐起来，和人拉开距离，摆出那副冷冷的神情，“你怎么又回来了？”  
Dani却跟着挪近，不答反问，“Grace，在你的那一个世界里，你我真的只是收养关系吗？”  
金发Alpha眼神躲闪，却没有回答。  
她不擅长撒谎，Dani心下了然，于是哆哆嗦嗦捧起Grace的脸，强迫她看着自己，又更确定地问了一遍，“Grace，在未来，我是你的伴侣吗？”  
Grace知道她想干什么，斟酌着开口，“再过58个小时，我就要回去了，你大可不必……”  
话还没说完，被一根食指堵住了张合的唇瓣。  
“就当你为我留下点什么，好不好。”  
那双透亮的眸子里盛着悲怆，刺痛她已经不复存在的心脏。这是一个无法拒绝的请求。

Grace没有再推开她，无奈地做着最后的挣扎：“但是你还没有分化，这会很疼。”  
然后这份虚张声势的负隅顽抗被一句话敲在了逃生角上——  
“我知道，可是女孩儿不都要经历疼痛才会长大。”  
——裂痕越扩越大，最终，整块玻璃随着她牵引她探到身下的动作碎得稀里哗啦。

柔软的身躯偎在怀里，鼻息间是沐浴乳的奶甜香。没有Dani熟悉的信息素气味，却陌生又让人安心。Grace坐起身，让Dani坐到自己两腿之间的空隙，用力圈紧女孩的腰肢，啃咬般亲吻她丰满的嘴唇。Dani舌尖是刚喝过的可乐甜味，生疏却努力回应着狂热的深吻，几日奔波之下本就有些开裂的唇瓣受不住这般急切的蹂躏，铁锈味的血气卷入两人口中，Alpha缠住她的舌尖发了狠地吮吸，感受掌下青涩的身体在抚弄中害羞且期待地战栗，拥在Dani后背的强壮手臂压向自己那侧，仿佛要将她糅合进自己的血肉。

下唇在Grace熟稔的吮吸厮磨下泛起了麻，上颚被舔舐逗弄的痒意也让Dani后腰发软，身子失去平衡向前扑过去，整个人被Grace按进了怀里，肢体相触间，她感到一个滚烫的硬家伙顶到了她的大腿根。  
惊诧睁开眼，对上Grace窘迫的神色。

Dani呆呆半张嘴巴，扑朔数下睫毛后，原本撑在Grace前胸的手没入水下，毫不犹疑地覆上Grace腿间。  
难以置信，鼓鼓囊囊。  
这就是传说中的Alpha吗？  
她忍不住又按了一下，金发女人剧烈一颤，握住了她的手腕。  
Grace浑身酸痛燥热，只有包裹在柔软掌心中的部位一阵阵的麻痒。这种感觉太熟悉了，恋人的亲吻、爱抚，唯一不同的是这个Dani才二十出头，她还太单纯易碎。

Grace愣愣看Dani缓慢解开她的裤子暴露出隐秘的、不属于女性的部位，好奇地睁大眼睛观察。未来的Dani不知这样做过多少次，可Grace还是感到羞耻得脸通红。女孩小心地用掌心碰触，又被热度激得惊慌松开。她噗嗤被自己逗笑，灵动的黑眼珠滴溜溜瞧着Grace，这次切实地握住了。

“Dani……”Grace低吟着，忍不住挺腰往Dani手心送。

女孩把玩着对方的柱身，不时撸动几下，拇指将铃口揉搓到发红，还变本加厉用左手搓弄藏在下面的囊袋，感受性器在手中愈发火热硬挺。

“别摸了。”动作的手突然被一把按住。Dani小心地停下来，唯恐自己的行为冒犯了Grace。

Grace捏住Dani的下巴，水汽朦胧的蓝眼睛危险地眯起，粗喘的热气喷在女孩脸上。  
“再摸下去，我可就要忍不住了。”

TBC


End file.
